


Domestic

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 07] - [Dean's POV]Dean and Castiel are taking some days off somewhere, just the two of them, enjoying sweet things.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Domestic

I opened my eyes with a bit of difficulty. Damn, waking up was one of the worst things to do. I was feeling so good at the moment, feeling warm and safe. I sighed. I didn’t remember the blanket being so fluffy and warm… That was weird… I looked down and I saw a big, black, fluffy wing on me. I smiled and turned my head to see the sleepy and angelic face of Castiel. He was so beautiful when he was ‘sleeping’.

We have been officially dating since a few months – three months and eleven days precisely – and we decided to take a few days off, just the two us. We found a beautiful cabin in Montana because Cas loves this state. After a wonderful dinner, we… spent the night doing… bedroom gymnastics, and that was fantastic. Cas told me Angels could ‘sleep’, or being on stand-by as he likes to say, which means that Angels can rest themselves and it was mostly used during battles. But since we’re together, Cas and I, he used to put himself on stand-by because he is trusting me enough to be vulnerable. He always seems so peaceful when he is resting, his breathing so slow, his features so relaxed, and sometimes he is making little noises that show how much he is at ease.

A few weeks ago, he showed me his wings, for real. He materialized them and I think I fell in love with those fluffy black wings. So soft and quivering when I pass my hand on the feathers. This black color with blue reflects like the wings of a majestic crow, and this little grey feather at the tip of the right wing. Cas confessed that he didn’t like his wings, because of the color. That he looks like a crow and… as an Angel, it’s not really good to look like such a dark animal. Every angel has a different color – mostly brown or grey – and apparently, only Raphael, Uriel and Castiel have black wings. I don’t really know what the other angels said or are still saying about Castiel’s wings but I don’t care, because I find them beautiful. And I love how my angel is blushing when I’m complimenting him about his true nature. When his wings quiver when I groom them or just stroke them, the way his eyes are glowing when he reaches orgasm, it’s just… I love this. I love him.

I was feeling so good at the moment, snuggling against Cas, under his wings, protecting me. Even if my lover was a kind of superman, moments like this one were so domestic… So familiar and normal. I never had a normal life but with Cas, it was like I could finally have the chance to taste a bit of normality, of banality, and that was so good. Cas might have sensed my gaze on him because he opened his eyes and immediately looked at me. Every time I woke up because he was looking at me… Now it’s the contrary and it’s so nice. I smiled at the sleepy face of my lover and whispered slowly.

“Hello Angel.”

Cas smiled too and bent his head to kiss me very slowly before withdrawing a little bit to say his famous sentence with this low voice of him.

“Hello Dean.”

“Did you sleep well?” I asked without moving an inch.

“Yes…” Castiel said before sighing slowly. “Did you?”

“Like a baby.” I said, smiling again.

Cas smiled in return and brushed my lips with the tip of his fingers, detailing my face, his deep blue eyes immersing themselves in my green ones. We stayed like this for long minutes before my angel finally moved to straighten and sit on the bed. I could feel a bit of cold without the wings on top of me. Then, Cas stretched himself, his arms above his head and his wings stretched themselves, gigantic, majestic and quivering. He made a little noise and that made me smile in front of such an adorable creature. I put my hand on Castiel’s lower back, simply staying there. He turned his head to look at me.

“So… What human activity are you proposing me today?” He asked with a little smile.

“Mh… Let me see…” I said, pouting while thinking. “How about taking a brunch and then going to the movie theater?”

“That sounds good. Can we watch the stars in the sky tonight?”

“Yeah, why not.” I said before making a little chuckle. “And we will lay down, holding hands and saying sweet words to each other, huh? You romantic bastard.”

Castiel blushed and smiled at me. He bent over me and kissed me another time.

“Stop saying stupid things and get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you liked it. A bit of fluff is nice from time to time. ♥ I dedicate this OS to @NaitiaClo960, Amby and Em because this OS looks like what is happening in a SPN RP we are doing since December 2019 (I'm playing Castiel). I love studying Angels and with my friends we created a whole thing about them (also with the things we found on internet around the fandom). So, that's why I talked about materialized wings, different colors and so on. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
